FBI Fairytale
by digssoil
Summary: LAST CHAPTER. Time to find out if Booth's and Brennan's relationship is a fairytale or just a big set up! Thanks for reading. Please review....If you want me to continue please tell me, or what you would like to see next.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, another story here...I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot or if its going to have more chapter, I'm choosing that based on your review, so review please. English is not my first language, but I love Bones so I try it anyways. Really hope you like and enjoy it **

* * *

"The knight ran through the woods, fighting wizards, magical creatures and dragons"

"Dragons?" Brennan asked from behind. She had heard about five minutes of Booth's night story to Parker and she could name thousands of reasons to prove every word of it was untrue and scientifically impossible "Yes Bones, dragons" Booth said irritated. Parker was looking at the amusing scene of Daddy and Dr. Bones bickering.

Booth and Brennan where in Booth's apartment doing paperwork when Rebecca called. She needed Booth to take care of Parker for the night. Brennan had suggested that she left, but the paperwork really needed to be finished the next day so Booth told her to wait until Parker felt asleep, that took a fairytale story

"He reached the castle and saved the beautiful princess from the wicked witch, they kissed and lived happily ever after"

Brennan sighed "Booth, you do know fairytales don't exist?"

"Bones you really get on my last ne…"

Brennan cut him off "Sshh" She said pointing at the little blond boy who was sleeping on Booth's bed

"Oh"

He stood up from the bed to kiss Parker on the forehead "Now, let's get to the paperwork" Booth whispered pointing to the living room where gray folders rested on the coffee table

Brennan didn't pay attention to his words. She watched the little boy sleep; he was snuggled under the covers, a small smile forming on his lips. Brennan wondered if that was the same way Booth slept. Calmly. She walked and kneeled besides the bed to kiss Parker on the forehead, just as his father had "Good night Parker" She whisper, and stood up again to head to the door

"I thought you've already left" Brennan said embarrassed. Booth was leaning against the door's frame, his arms crossed in front of his chest and he smiled sweetly

"That was nice Bones" He said softly, so Parker wouldn't wake up

"He is a very bright boy" Brennan spoke, trying to release the tension that was beginning to build up

"Thanks Temperance"

She nodded and passed by him on the way out. Booth laughed softly and rejoined her on the couch

"The victim was clearly fifteen years old, but the bones show deterioration of a forty year old male, that doesn't make any sense" Brennan said while she changed the pages of the folders, taking out photos and graphics

"Maybe he had one of those big words diseases?" Booth said confused. He noticed his beer was half way down, he stood up to get another one

"Another?" He pointed at Brennan's beer, which Brennan had barley taken a sip of

"No thanks" Brennan continued looking through her papers

"Maybe the family lied!" Booth yelled from the kitchen, he was taking the beer out of the fridge

"Why did you lie?" She let the papers fall on the coffee table and turned to look at the kitchen, where Booth currently was

"Excuse me" He almost drowned in the sip of beer

"Yes, the fairytale"

Booth sighed. _Here we go_. "Bones I didn't lie, it's a story, a fairytale"

"But they don't exist" She did a little nod in between each word

"How do you know?" Booth was standing in front of her

"Booth, a princess in danger, the brave knight that comes to save her even though he has to go through many enemies to rescue her, when will that happen in real life?" Brennan had stood as well, and was now few centimeters from his body

He thought for a minute, his brows pushed down as he narrowed his eyes. Suddenly a smile formed on his lips "You're sure that doesn't happen in real life?"

"I'm very certain it doesn't" Brennan crossed her arms in front of her breasts

"So" Booth shifted on his feet and looked at the ceiling "What do you call what I did on the two bodies in the lab case and the grave digger's case? In between others" He was smiling, he had won that argument

"Yeah bu.." She was cut off

"Or if I sound with too much alpha male tendencies, you saving me on the body on the concrete" "Huh?"

"I think that's relative" She said as her bottom lip stuck out

_That lip, oh my God! Stop it Booth__, she is your partner! _ "So now you accept that fairytales do exist?" He took a sip from his beer

"No!" She said quickly

"What? Why not?" Booth sighed "Am I ever going to win an argument?"

"You may, but only if you're arguments are better than mine, and that rarely happens" She said truly

"Thank Bones" Another sip

"I'm just saying, yeah our stories may be similar, you save me I save you but it ends differently"

"How? I mean we both live" He had taken a step closer, and so did she

"You told Parker that the knight kissed the princess" She looked at his lips then back at his dark eyes "We know that doesn't happen, you know, in our real lives" Her voice had lowered, her breath hitting his lips with every word she said

Booth imitated her actions, look at her lips then at her piercing blue eyes "Yeah" He said with the same low voice. _Oh but God, I wish it did!_

The space was getting smaller by the second "I better leave now, I get the papers finishes in the morning" She said trying to brake the friction that their bodies where creating

"Yes, that sounds good" Booth said being thrown back to reality, he passed his hand through the back of his neck "So see you tomorrow?"

"Yes" Brennan said as she opened the door to leave "Tell Parker that I said good night" She closed the door

"Yes Bones I will" He said to himself "And I'll also show you what a fairytale is"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Please review... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, another chapter here, I decided to continue the story, though I don't actually know how long. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and that you also like this one. Please Review when you finish reading**

* * *

"Bones?" Booth entered her office

"Yes?" Brennan was sitting on her desk. You could barely see her head, tons of books blocked the view, she kept her eyes stuck on one of the pages

"What are you doing?" Ask Booth as he got closer to her desk, being able to see the books "Rapunzel" He picked another book "Snow white, was Grumpy murdered?" Booth laughed at his own joke

"Who?" Her eyes still on the book in front of her

"No one Bones" He sometimes found it annoying that she didn't quite get most of his jokes "So you still haven't told me why are you reading fairytales" Booth circled her desk, so he could be standing behind her, trying to see which book was she reading

"Research"

"Research, for what?" Booth asked as his chin was centimeters from her shoulder. She shivered

"To prove my point that fairytales don't exist in real life"

"Oh yeah, and how do actually prove that?" He asked feeling quite confident

Brennan stood up, sending him off balance but quickly recovering his posture "Easy" She rested her body on the desk behind her, while Booth placed his hands on his hips and watched her intensely "I've read many fairytale stories and in none of them the main characters finish just sitting at a dinner, no kiss, no happily ever after" She folded her arms in front of her breasts

She had a point, and Booth knew that.

"Well"

"I won this argument Booth, again" A smile trailed across her lips

"No, you didn't!" Booth snapped back

"Yes I did, I proved my point, I clearly won Booth"

"You think you did Bones" He pointed a finger to her chest "But as you always say, you can't assume anything until all the fact are in" Booth moved his body, so it was almost strangling Brennan, who had pushed herself a little more to the desk

"All the facts are here, on the books" Her breathing had changed; being that close of Booth's body was a sweet torture. Wanting to run, but at the same time wanting to stay there forever. _That's not coherent, shut up Temperance. _

"No they're not" He said calmly; he placed his hands on the sides of her body, resting them on the desk behind her

"What's missing?" Brennan stood up, trying to look as casual as possible, but it was getting harder and harder by the second

"We" He whispered. Booth moved his legs closer to hers, so she could now feel him entirely

"Yeah?" Brennan said as her voice was lost as she spoke, her chest moved rapidly as did so her heart

"Yes" He was very close now, his mouth almost touching her delicate neck. She grasped of his suit, but before their skins could actually touch they where interrupted

"Dr. Brennan I need.." Cam was looking down at a paper she held in her hand as she entered the Doctor's office, but as soon as she looked up she let the paper fall to the floor "Seeley!"

Brennan turned her head to see who had interrupted them "Cam" Brennan pushed Booth's body off her "We where doing research"

"Yes, research´" Booth spoke whipping his lips, even though he hadn't used them on Brennan "You know, I need to work on something somewhere else, call you later Bones"

"Research" Cam stare showed that she was not happy, she picked the paper that had fallen to the floor and started walking to where Brennan was "Dr. Brennan we been through this a couple of times, we both know I don't agree with your way of working" Her tone cold enough to freeze a beer, if that ever was possible "And I've come to tolerate that, but I'm not going to accept you being unprofessional at work"

"Booth and I have nothing to do with each other, if that's what you are implying"

"No Dr. Brennan, I'm not implying that, I'm implying that you stay away from him if you want to keep your job" Cam turned to exit the office

"You can't fire me, even less for something like that" Brennan spoke before Cam left

"Try me" Cam didn't turn, but replied on her way out

* * *

**I know it was short, but hopefully the next one will be longer. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. In this chapter you'll see the movie Enchanted mentioned, I choose it because not only it is a fairytale but Michela (Angela Montenegro) appears on it, thought it would be fun. Hope you like it. Please review when you finish.. AND HAPPY VALENTINES! **

* * *

Her heels making a loud noise as she walked into Angela's office. Brennan sighed and slumped into one of the dark sofas surrounded by crazy artistic pictures and sculptures

"What's wrong sweetie?" Angela said as she turned off the Angelator to focus more on her best friend

"Cam" Said Brennan as she sighed again and crossed her legs on the couch

Angela walked across the room to turn on the lights. When the office was more illuminated she could she Brennan was red of anger "I'm going to need a better explanation that that Bren" She sat on the chair opposite the couch

"I don't know if she has the right to do something like that"

"Like what?" Asked Angela as she folded her legs just as her friend had "From the beginning please"

Brennan took a deep breath and agreed with a nod "Booth and I wh.."

"Oh! This is about that sexy FBI Agent of yours" Angela spread a grin across her face

"Ange!"

"Sorry, continue" She let out her hand, gesturing her to go on

"We where in my office, discussing fairytales, if they where true or not in real life"

"They are" Of course the artistic mind of Angela would agree with Booth, but that was not the point

"Angela please let me finish"

"So Booth got close to me, you know like he always does" Though the truth was he had passed the professional line but Brennan was not about to admit that "And Cam came to my office, without knocking!"

"You are mad because of that?"

"No" Brennan paused, trying to organize the words in her head, she didn't want to say that Booth had actually been seconds of kissing her , if he really had "Cam enters and she immediately assumes Booth and I where acting unprofessionally"

"Where you?"

"No" Another paused "We where just having an intense argument, that's all"

"See sweetie" Angela crossed to sit besides Brennan "I know you see Booth's relationship as only professional, but every other person that knows you thinks differently"

"How?" Brennan asked confused

"Well, that you two are a couple" Angela spoke quietly, knowing the news would shock her friend

"What? That can't be true, Booth and I are completely professional, we would never be involved in a relationship," She shook her head to the sides "Never!"

"Whatever you say honey" Sarcasm flew through out her words

"Well the point is, Cam threaded to fire me if I don't end the made up relationship I have with Booth"

"She can't do that, can she?" Ask Angela. If Brennan would leave, so will most of the squints, and Booth

"I don't know"

"Want me to talk to her"

"No!" Snapped Brennan "I'm just not going to give her any more reasons to believe we are in a relationship, and probably tell Booth about it" She stood up and straighten her jeans "By the way Cam reacted to Booth and I, they are probably still in a mutual sexual relationship"

"But that finished months ago, didn't it?"

"I'm going to find out" With those last words she exited the artist's office

* * *

To knocks to his door and she stepped in

"Bones" His eyes lighten up at her presence

"I need to talk to you" Brennan folded her arms and stood in the middle of his office

"What's up Bones?" Booth loosened his tie and let a hand gesturing Brennan to sit on the chair opposite his desk. She did as he had implied

"Are you and Cam having sexual relationships?" Her arms still folded

Her straightforwardness always a surprise, Booth coughed, smiled and spoke "No Bones, I've already told you that it ended a few months ago, why do you ask?" He let loose his tie little inches more

"I just wanted to be sure" Brennan said as she felt relief

_Is she planning making a move on me? Please God, let that be true!_ "That's all?"

"Well" She placed her elbows on the desk, as if needing to be closer to share some kind of secret "Cam thinks we have something going on" Brennan whispered

_Idiot! Of course she was not trying to flirt with you; this is all about her job, as always! _ Booth exhaled "Cam huh?"

Brennan nodded

"Bones, she has always thought we have something, always" Booth leaned back, the chair squealed as he did so

"Always?" Brennan also relaxed on her chair "Even when you where in a mutual sexual beneficial relationship with her?"

"Bones! C'mon, don't say it like that"

"Then how?"

"Well, we where.." He searched for the correct word "friendly"

"With benefits" Brennan completed his sentence

"Call it as you want to" Booth said discouraged "But that ended, that's all?"

"Yes" Brennan had just decided not to tell Booth about Cam threatening her; she was not going to cry out for a brave knight to help her. She had never done it, and was not about to start

They sat in silence for what seemed weeks, even if Booth's clock marked a minute and a half

"So" Said Brennan as she started to get up from her chair "See you later"

Booth nodded, but just as Brennan was heading to the elevators, he stood up and called for her "Bones!"

"Yes?" Brennan turned; she thought she might have forgotten something in his office

"How 'bout a movie"

"A movie?"

"Yes, you know, as friends let's go see a movie; I really think you are going to like the one I'm suggesting"

She thought for a second but agreed

"Pick you at the lab at 7:00" Booth returned to his office smiling

"As friends" Brennan repeated to herself as the elevator doors closed "Friends, not friendly"

* * *

They where waiting in line to buy their tickets. Nobody had asked Brennan why she left early work that day, most of them knew it had something to do with Booth, as always

"What movie are we seeing?" Brennan asked as the line moved forward, getting them closer to the cash register

"You'll see soon" Booth repeated for the fifth time that evening, he insisted in not telling Brennan which movie they where attending

"It's been long since I've come to a movie cinema" Brennan said as she looked at her surroundings. Somehow fascinated by the colorful walls and eye capturing posters

"Really, how long?"

"I can't tell, maybe the last time was when Sully tried to bring me, but I clearly remember saying no, really I have no idea" She had not agree to come with Sully, but she had agreed to come with Booth. That made him smile

"Did you come with me because you like me more than Sully?" Booth teased playfully

Brennan laughed "No, the thing is with Sully we decided to stay at my apartment" A prideful smile spread across her face "In bed"

"Couldn't you just lie to me, and say, yes Booth I like you more" The line moved a little more

"Yes Booth, I came here with you because I like you more" Brennan knew she was telling the truth

"Thank you" Booth said sincerely as they reached the lady who sells the tickets

"Which movie?" The forty something lady asked without looking up, her voice showed she was tired of working all day

"Two for Enchanted"

"Enchanted?"

The lady handed him the tickets, and they moved out of the way

"What movie is that?" Brennan asked looking the name in her head for a reference

"Is your every day happy movie Bones"

"Okay" She agreed. They entered the movie theatre. Few people had already taken their seats, while others where getting up for popcorn and sweets. They took a seat at the middle, next to each other

"Do you want anything to eat Bones?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry" Brennan responded as she shifted in her seat to get more comfortable

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Brennan rolled her eyes

They where talking about nothing in particular when Brennan suddenly spoke "No! That's not the way it goes" She was looking at a couple sitting some seats in front of them

"What?" Booth asked confused

"Oh" She realized she spoke loudly "It's just that she is not eating her snacks right"

"Again, what?"

"When my mother used to take Ross and me to the movies" A pause, she took a deep breath and continued "She bought us popcorn and a chocolate bar, we would break the chocolate into small pieces than place it over the popcorn, the heat would melt the chocolate, we would eat it that way, every time we went together" She smiled "Sounds gross, right?"

Booth took her hand "No, it sounds nice"

The movie started, bringing particles of dust to view

"I need to go to the bathroom" Booth said as he started to get up

He returned when the opening credits where appearing; in one hand he held a big bucket of popcorn and in the other two chocolate bars

"Booth, you are going to eat all that?" She asked in a low voice

"No, you are" Booth showed her the chocolate candy. She passed her tongue through her lips as she saw the bars "But if you don't want to, I'll eat it myself" Booth said knowing she really wanted to eat the strangely prepared popcorn

"No, I do want" She smiled and grabbed the chocolate from his hands; she broke it and placed it over the popcorn. They started eating and watching the film

"These are actually good" Booth said as he stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth

"Told you so" She said looking slightly at him then back at the film "They are sour, but sweet at the same time" Her eyes looked extremely beautiful even though the lights where off

"Just like you Temperance" Booth said to her ear

"I didn't get that"

"Never mind" Booth started to stretch out his arm, trying to get it over Brennan's shoulder. He felt like a teenager in love

"If you are not comfortable in your position you can place your hand over my seat, maybe you'll feel better that way"

_Way to kill the romance Bones_ "Thanks" Booth said as he cursed in his head

They laughed at silly things, Brennan was the one laughing more, she was amused when unrealistic things happened in New York. Booth turned to look at her every time she laughed; Brennan stared at the screen, her eyes wide open as she ate popcorn covered in chocolate, once in a while she would get chocolate in her lips, making her look even more sexy to Booth. The movie ended and the lights when on again

"That was amusing"

"You really liked it, huh?" Asked Booth as he lead her through the seats with his hand on the low of her back

"I have to admit I did enjoyed it, though very unrealistic" She turned around to stop walking "Did you noticed that the fashion designer looked a lot like Angela"

"Not really" Booth was probably looking at Brennan in that moment, he barely paid attention to the movie

"Well she did"

Booth nodded "So Bones, now do you agree with me?"

"On what?" asked Brennan as she finished the few pieces of melted chocolate

"That fairytales exist"

"Oh" Brennan threw the wrappers to a trash nearby "That's why you brought me here" She slapped him in the arm "Well Booth, I'm sorry to tell you, BUT THAT WAS A MOVIE!"

"And your point is?" Booth was trying to show a straight face even though his arm really did hurt

"Movies are art, art's description is that it serves as a replacement for reality, it shows moments that would be almost impossible in real life" They where walking in the sidewalk, the dark sky as only company

"See" He pointed a finger at her as they kept walking "Almost impossible, which means there's some kind of possibility"

"And that possibility is suppose to be us?" She asked as they stopped in front of his SUV

"You decide that" Booth said as he let out open the passenger's door with a smile

"Thanks for the movie Booth" Brennan said as she got in the car, feeling like a girl on her first date

* * *

**I really hope you liked it...Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know Valentine's day already passed, but I thought it would be good to see it on this chapter. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and shared their comments. Hope you enjoy this one, please review when you finish...**

* * *

For her it was just another ordinary day, no special occasion. Cam walked into her office; her eyes immediately focused on something on the far end of the room. Cam smiled as she got closer and closer. It was a bouquet of roses. That was when she remembered that the ordinary day was Valentine's Day. In her mind she searched for the men that could've sent her the roses, the only one who popped to mind was Booth. She picked up the card and read

_Camille, you are always on my heart, and in my mind_

_With love_

_Your father_

_You're father! _ She threw the card to the floor. Cam decided to go back to the lab, work was probably the best medicine for such a disappointment

"Baby girl!" A tall, rough, dark man was walking towards her, his arms spread

"Dad?" Cam asked as the figure started to get more familiar

"Happy Valentine's pumpkin" Mr. Soroyan hugged her daughter tightly

"You are here, at my work" It was the first time his dad had come to visit her at the lab

"Yep, I thought maybe I could stop to meet the lucky man"

"Lucky man?" She had no idea of whom his father was talking about

"Yes, where is Booth?" Mr. Soroyan searched the lab with his eyes

"Booth!" Cam hadn't told his father that Booth and her had broken up, she preferred not to tell so her family would stop bothering her "Oh Dad Booth and I ha.."

"There he is!" The man pointed at one of the doors. The top part of the body couldn't be seen, it was blocked by a bouquet of roses twice the size that Cam had received. Booth placed the roses a little lower, so his face could be seen

"How is my almost son in law?" Mr. Soroyan patted Booth in the back, making him juggle the flowers on his arms

"Mr. Soroyan?" Booth said looking slightly at the big man then at Cam. Cam gestured that she hadn't told his father that they had finished months ago

"Look he also brought you a Valentine's gift"

Booth smiled shyly, what else could he do with such a scary man in front of him?

"It has a card!" It was obvious that Mr. Soroyan was more excited than his daughter. He snapped the card from the bouquet. Booth did his best to keep him from reading it, but he failed

Mr. Soroyan started reading out loud _"You know I'll always be there when you need me, just like you've been there to me. A strong rock for me to hold on to, a loyal partner, a best friend. Thank you Bones"_

Cam had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming

"Bones!" Screamed Mr. Soroyan "Who the hell is Bones! Are you cheating on my baby girl?!"

Booth started shaking and getting slowly away from the angry man, when Brennan appeared at the lab

"Somebody called me?" Brennan said. She didn't noticed the roses nor Mr. Soroyan

"You Bones?" Mr. Soroyan asked her as he looked at the card to reassure the name

"I'm Temperance Brennan but he calls me Bones" Brennan responded as she pointed to Booth "Though I never agreed to"

Booth smiled nervously

"Daddy I need to talk to you in private" Cam whisper to her dad, who was folding his hands into fits

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Brennan asked as she folded her arms in front of her chest

"What's going on is that this punk is cheating on my daughter!"

"Who's your daughter?" Brennan asked calmly

"Cam" Said Booth as his Adam's apple rose and fell

"Dad please!" Cam said as she started to pull on his father's jacket

"Sir, I'm not cheating on your daughter, Camille and I whe…" A strong punch stopped his words

"Dad!" Cam screamed as she got farther from his father and closer to Brennan

Both the roses and Booth where on the floor. Booth touched his jaw which was hurting "I'm okay, okay" He said as he started to get up. Brennan ran to help him get up. Mr. Soroyan straighten up his jacket and was almost pulled out of the lab by the guards, Cam went right behind him

"Booth what just happened?" Brennan said as she squinted Booth's face

"I'm not sure" Booth was rubbing his cheeks, and trying to get the roses back together

"Just leave them there, sit down on my office" Brennan suggested as she started to guide him to her office. Though he did managed to get the card

They where now sitting on her couch. Brennan was pressing ice against his jaw. He kept pushing her hand away, not that he didn't enjoyed her touching him, the problem was it was such a temptation having her that close "Okay, now tell me"

"Well, I guess Cam's dad didn't know we had broken up, he thinks I cheated on Cam" Again he pushed her hand away. Brennan brought it close again

"Why would he get that idea?" Brennan smiled slightly. Booth reached to his back pocket, pulled out a card and handed it to her. She read it and her smile grew

"Booth" A paused "Those where for me?" She was referring to the roses

He nodded "I know you don't like Valentines, but I just wanted to give you something to tell you how much you mean to me" Booth looked at her eyes, she was getting nervous so he decided to add something else to his sentence "You know, as a friend" The look in her eyes disappeared

"Thank you Booth" They smiled "I, well I also got you something"

"But you don't like Valentines"

"But you do" Brennan said, getting a sweet smile from Booth. She stood up to get something from her office; she picked up a rectangle package and sat back on the couch

"Here" She said handing him the box

"What's this?" Booth said smiling, and turning the box in his hands

"Open it" Brennan almost demanded. He did so, pulling out of the box Brennan's latest book, that was to be released in a week. The cover of the book was dark like most of her other books, he turned the book and there was Brennan like in most of her books, but when he opened the book he found something that didn't come in the other books. Booth read

_You know I'll always be there when you need me, just like you've bee__n there to me._

_A strong rock for me to hold on to, a loyal partner, a best friend._

_Thanks Booth_

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, he whipped them off quickly. Brennan had dedicated a book to him, and the dedication was personal, was deep and sweet

"You like it?" Brennan asked as she held her bottom lip between her teeth

Booth took the time to look at her, really look at her "It's the best Valentine's gift ever Bones, thank you"

She released the lip and smiled back, letting him cover her with his arms in a big nothing to do with a guy hug.

* * *

**So...what do you think? Please Review.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. I'm so glad you are liking the story. Please guys give your reviews, every comment is welcome... Thank you **

* * *

"What's this" Angela's curiosity kicked in, she snatched the card from the bulletin board Brennan had behind her desk

"Ange, put it back" Brennan said as she tried to get the card back from Angela

Angela managed to read it, while trying to avoid Brennan's hand "Let's see" She dropped the card from her eyes to look at the doctor "Oh my gosh!"

"Angela please I'm working" Brennan got the card back from Angela, but instead of putting it back on the bulletin board she placed it in her purse

"That has to be from who I think it is" Angela sat on the chair in front of Brennan's chair

"I don't know what you are talking about" Brennan opened a folder and pretended to look at something work related

"Oh c'mon, we both know you're acting skills suck"

Brennan made a face as if she was offended "No, they do not"

"It was Booth, he gave you something for Valentine's Day" Angela nodded as if she could answer herself

"Roses" Brennan whispered and directed her eyes back to the folder

"Ahhhh! He is the cutest guy ever, well, after my Hodgie" Angela folded her legs and leaned back on the chair "What do you give to him?"

"Why do you assume I gave him something?"

Angela made her typical 'don't even try to fool me' face. Which surprisingly Brennan recognized "Okay, so I did give him something, though nothing special" She handed her one of the first copies printed of her new book

"Bren, that's so nice of you" She leaned forward to take her best friend's hand "You're doing so much better"

Brennan rolled her eyes and pulled away her hand "Why are you here Angela? Is there a case?"

"No" Angela smiled from ear to ear "But there's party" She pulled something from her pocket; it was a silver card with white letters written all over it

"Another one?" Brennan's shoulders lowered

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing, sweetie its fun. Plus we are required to go"

"I guess so, maybe I can stop for an hour" Brennan took the invitation and placed it in her purse, next to Booth's card

"An hour, Brennan you need to stay more" Angela stood and started to walk to the door "Plus, Booth will pick you up tomorrow at eight!" With that Angela disappeared. Who would've guess she was such good of a runner?

Brennan sighed frustrated in her office.

After an hour or so pretending to focus on work Brennan decided to pick up the phone. She knew the number she was calling as if it was her own

"Booth" Someone answered miles away

"It's me"

"Hey Bones, everything okay" It was amazing how she didn't needed to say her name for him to know it was her. Just so you know, he didn't look at the ID

"Are you going to.." Brennan picked up the invitation to check the name "The annual paleontology ball?"

"No"

"But you are supposed to take me!" Brennan shouted through the device. She heard laughs from the other side, and realized that Booth hadn't agree to take her, it was all Angela's idea

Booth tried to bring his laughs to an end "Bones, does it really sound like something I would be invited to?"

"Well no, but.." He caught her off

"I know you wanted to go with me, but if you are really eager you just needed to ask Bones" Booth said playfully

"You have a really big ego. Did you know that?" Brennan rolled her eyes; she fell kind of embarrassed at the moment.

"I think you mentioned it before" Booth leaned back on his chair and placed his feet up on his desk "So when's the party?"

"Tomorrow" She did the same but without putting the feet over the desk

They talked about several things including if Booth was going to place charges over Mr. Soroyan, he wasn't. If he had a daughter and found out someone was cheating on her he would be pissed too. Even though Booth was not cheating, he made that clear.

"Bones?"

"Mhm" She said as she kept the phone against her shoulder, her hands where occupied typing on the computer

"Can I take you?"

"Where?" More typing

"To the party Bones" He exhaled "The annual geek convention or whatever"

"The annual paleontology ball" She corrected "And yes, I would very much like that"

"Good" Booth was smiling in his office

"Good" Brennan repeated, also with a smile

"Pick you up at seven, call you later Bones"

"Good bye Booth" They both signed off

Brennan got the hair out of her face and stood up, got her purse and started to make her way to the door when someone stopped her

"I told you, he was picking you at seven" Angela was leaning against the door's frame, her arms crossed in front of her chest

"How long have you been listening?" Brennan grabbed her purse

"Long enough honey"

Brennan sighed "Sorry Angela, but I can't talk now" She walked few steps but was stopped again by the artist

"Were are you going so eager?"

Brennan thought a little bit about her answer, she made the most rational decision, asking for help was the best way to go "I need you help Ange" A pasue "Please let's go shopping for a dress to wear at the party"

"I thought you'll never asked!" Angela jumped and clapped, she grabbed her friend's hand and rushed her through the lab

* * *

** Hope you liked it. Please review... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks so much for reading this, it has been really fun writing it. Hope you like it. When you finish please review...**

* * *

"Angela, I thought about it and I don't think I need to go shopping" Brennan turned her head to look at the stores and people at the mall

"Well, you haven't thought about it enough" Angela pulled her so they could both start walking "You're going on a date, you need a new outfit"

"I'm not going on a date, and I don't recall a rule about buying a new outfit when going on one"

"It's not about rules sweetie, how do I explain this?" They stopped in front of a store, they where looking at dresses that where behind the glass "You enjoy when men say you look good?"

"I don't enjoy it"

"You are flattered?"

"Depends on the guy that is telling me" Brennan continued walking; none of the dresses on that store caught her eyes

"And, what if that guy is Booth?" Angela smiled as she got her arm around Brennan's

"He is my partner" Brennan rolled her eyes, she knew where the conversation was going

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you didn't love the way he looked at you while in Vegas or the time he saw you wearing that sexy Wonder Woman outfit"

"That wasn't sexy" Brennan stopped in front of another store "That was the classic costume"

"Bren, that was hot!" Angela spoke loudly, getting the attention of every other buyer passing by

Brennan sighed, and entered the store; it was clean white inside, with big mirrors surrounding most of the walls, dresses aliened to the right while dressing rooms to the left

"And I don't see how that has to do with me buying a new dress" Brennan looked at pieces Angela was pulling for her to see

"To be honest I kind of lost myself on the conversation" Angela handed her one of the dresses "But the point is, Booth deserves to see you in a beautiful dress"

Brennan took the dress and was push to one of the cubicles. She changed and stepped out

"Oh my God!" Angela was sitting on a chair close to the dressing room; her mouth flew open when she saw Brennan

"Is it bad?" Brennan said as she tried to keep the dress from touching the floor

"No honey, it's great!" Angela stood up to hold Brennan from the shoulders

"So we are getting this one?"

"I think so"

Brennan changed back to her clothes, they walked to pay the dress but on the way Angela saw a dress that caught her eyes even more that the one Brennan had tried on

"This one!" She demanded

"Ange, we already agreed on this one. It's not rational to change a decision in the last minute"

"Trust me, this is the one" And it was

Brennan placed the new dress over her bed; she got her things ready and took a shower.

She looked at the mirror while putting on her makeup. Did it make sense what Angela had said? What exactly was that Angela said? Booth and her where just partners, nothing more. Well, maybe friends, really good friends, but that's all. She smiled as if reassuring her thoughts. Two knocks at the door

"It'me!" Booth shouted from the other side of the door

"It's open" Brennan yelled from her bedroom

"Bones, how many times have I told you to keep the door clo…" He was stopped by her presence

"It's everything okay?" Brennan asked as she came to whole view in the living room

"Temperance" He said in a low voice. Brennan smiled "I mean Bones, you look great" Brennan was wearing a dark blue dress, perfectly fitted around her waist, and giving him a good look at her cleavage as well. Her hair was loose in curls. The makeup as if created for her; making her eyes and lips look even more heavenly

"Thank you Booth, so do you" He was wearing a black suit that accentuated every muscle on his body. Dark blue tie underneath and his hair combed but at the same time relaxed. Something that is almost impossible for a man to achieve

"Thanks Temperance"

"Why are you calling me Temperance?" Brennan asked as she went back to her bedroom for her earrings. Revealing the low cut the dress had on her back.

"You always wanted me to call you that, and when I do you get mad"

"I'm not mad" She said as she finished putting them on and going back to the living room "Its just I got familiar with you calling me Bones"

"You think I'm calling you Temperance always? No, no, you are still Bones" Booth said pointing at her "I call you Temperance when I really want you to believe my words" He placed a kiss on her cheek "You really, really look great tonight"

Her cheeks immediately turned red. How was it that she could get that effect from him? Brennan looked at the clock it was already past seven, the party had already started and she was expected to be there punctually

"It's okay to be fashionably late" Booth opened the door for her

"I don't know what that means" Brennan stepped out and walked beside him on the hall

"Neither do I Bones"

They drove in silence. Booth constantly kept looking over to Brennan. That dress was perfect, well the truth was she was perfect!

"Booth"

Booth didn't answer, he was thinking of things that could be done with that dress, or better yet without the dress!

"Booth"

Booth could only think about how much he loved to hear his name from her lips

"Booth!" Brennan slapped him in the arm to get his attention

"Ouch! What!?"

"We already passed the party"

"Oh, yeah I knew that"

"No you didn't" Brennan rolled her eyes "You where thinking about something else" She directed her eyes to him "On what exactly where you thinking about?"

Booth got nervous and ignored the question "Look, we're here!" He parked the SUV, got out to open Brennan's door, but she was out before he could get there

"Ready?" Booth said as he let out his arm for Brennan to hold on to

"Ready" She responded with a nod, and got her arm around Booth's

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. Please be kind and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey another chapter here. Hope you like it. Please review at the end **

* * *

They walked into the big ballroom, all eyes immediately turned to them. They looked great, Booth knew that. They matched not only in clothing but in heart

"Booth, why are they looking at us?" Brennan walked beside him as he guided her through the tables

"They are not looking at us, they are looking at you" Booth whispered as Brennan's body got closer

"Why?"

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror" Booth smiled even though he knew she wasn't looking

"Yes, I don't get what that has to do with them looking at me" She narrowed her eyes, to see if she recognized any people at the party

"It means, that you look beautiful" Booth said a little more loudly, getting even more stares from other colleagues

Brennan stopped walking to look at Booth. She smiled and in her mind made a note to thank Angela for making her buy the dress

"You do" Said Booth as he felt the silence was getting eternal

"Guys, over here!" Hodgins was sitting on a table close to the dancing floor, he stood up from the chair to try to get Brennan's and Booth's attention. They started walking to where the rest of the squints where sitting. All of them looked great, everyone dressed as they normally would, well maybe a little more glamorous "Dr. Brennan!" Zack and Hodgins screamed as they saw the outfit the anthropologist was wearing

"Told you she looked hot" Angela stood up to kiss her best friend on the cheek, stumbling because of the alcohol that was already flowing through her system. Zack and Hodgins just nodded openmouthed. Booth quickly threw a stare to the guys, making them know it was not allowed to look at Brennan that way. Hodigns and Zack took their seats. Brennan sat next to Angela, and Booth next to Brennan. Cam though, was sitting across the table, mostly alienated from the rest of the crew

"So did he love it?" Angela whispered to Brennan's ear

"I can tell that his heart rate increased" Brennan said with a smile as she refused a drink that was being offered to her

Angela nodded happily as she did accept the drink

An hour passed. All the squints where talking about random things except Brennan. Booth could tell she didn't talk because mostly she didn't know the pop cultural stuff the others knew. She sighed and took a sip from her glass. Booth whispered something to her ear; she smiled with a nod and stood up

"Seeley, how 'bout we hit the dance floor" Cam reached through out the table to grab Booth's arm

"Thanks Cam, but Bones and I are kind of going to dance" Booth shot her an apologetic smile, retrieved her hand from his arm and stood up. Brennan watched from behind, knowing that was another point against her.

"Oh, well good luck" Cam eyeballed Brennan, stood up and headed to the bathroom

"I think she hates me more now" Brennan said to Booth as they started walking towards the dancing floor

"She doesn't hate you, nobody could hate you Bones" Booth stopped; he placed one hand on her hip and with the other embraced her delicate hand. Brennan shivered as he did so

"How do you know? Epps hated me" Brennan and Booth started moving as the soft music played

"Epps was a lunatic; nobody with mental health could hate you"

"I hate her!" Cam stomped her heels as she got back to her seat

"Who?" Zack asked, being somehow afraid of the angry woman. Hodgins had gone out for a walk with Angela, it was hard to get her to the car without letting her fall

"I was with Booth first, is not like she is his type"

Zack turned his body to see what Cam was seeing "Oh, you are talking about Booth and Dr. Brennan?" Brennan laughed as Booth whispered something to her ear "They look as if they where in a very successful relationship"

Cam shot him a stare

"Or not" Said Zack as he felt in trouble for saying such a thing. Cam grabbed another alcoholic beverage from a waiter that passed by

"Booth" Brennan was looking to her sides "Everyone stopped dancing" The music had lowered its volume so most of the couples had gone back to their seats

"I know"

"Aren't we going to stop?"

"Do you want to? If so we can go back to the table"

Brennan gave him a mischievous smile, as if what they where doing was wrong"No, I want to keep dancing"

"That's my girl!" Booth turned her in his arms, so her back was now tight with his chest. Brennan laughed

"Why are you nice to me?" Brennan asked from nowhere

"What?"

"Why are you nice to me?" She asked for the second time

"I already told you that, you help me catch the bad guys" Booth repeated what he said in a case

"That's why? Zack, Angela, and Hodgins also help with the cases, and you don't treat them like you treat me"

"How do I treat you?" Booth stopped dancing, and let go of Brennan

"Well, you are always there even though sometimes I can be a little bossy. And you always look out for me, sometimes a little to much. You like to spend time with me; well that's what I think. But why? I'm not an enjoyable person to pass the time with"

"Not enjoyable? You have no idea how much I love to spend time with you" The word love coming from his lips was almost poetic "Temperance"

"Huh?" Brennan couldn't form clear words due to the close proximity Booth's body was

"Please don't say you don't understand what I feel"

"What do you feel?" She asked nervously. Booth placed his hands in her neck and kissed her. He was about to pull away, when he felt her kissing back. They separated for the need of air

"Temperance I love you" He spoke to her lips. Brennan took a step back, looked around her and started walking at a fast pace to the exit

"Bones!" Booth shouted as he tried to get to where she was

"I'm sorry Booth" Brennan apologized as she turned quickly her head and then continued walking

"Temperance please!" Booth tried again to get her to stop, but failed

Cam watched from her seat, a smile playing on her lips. The rest of the guests had abandoned their activities to look at the best crime solving team.

Brennan was gone. Her body was no longer on the room. Booth walked to where he last saw her, he picked up a silver earring that was on the floor; he placed in his pocket.

* * *

**Liked it? Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I just want to give thanks to all the people who read this, I can't thank you enough. It was really fun writing this story. I hope this last chapter makes you happy and smile a little bit. Thanks again, you are welcome to read my other stories. Please Review. **

* * *

"Shit" Booth cursed under his breath

"Seeley just let it go, we are all better without her" Cam placed her hand on Booth's shoulder, letting it slightly fall to the muscles in his arm

"What!?" Booth turned with a look of disbelief

"Well, we both know Dr. Brennan was not going to be able to work with us a long time, she is just defected" Cam laughed trying to bring a little humor to her phrase. She laughed to herself

"Temperance is great" It hit him there "Camille, I swear if this has to do with you..." Booth bit down on his lip to prevent saying a threat

"Are you serious? Why do you like her!?" She had dropped her hand and was now repositioning it on her hips

"I don't just like Bones, okay?!" Booth ran a hand through his hair as he sighed "I love that woman, I love her!" Booth turned to head to the door

"Booth!" Cam yelled as she was left alone

Booth got to his car; he drove for a while and finally parked in front of Brennan's apartment. There he waited. He knew she wasn't ready to talk, but he also knew she was thinking about them, the lights of her apartment where on. Booth slammed the steering wheel hard "I knew Bones was going to get scared! Why couldn't I just shut up?" Again he slammed the steering wheel. An old man that was walking by with his dog speeded up. Booth looked at the clock, it was midnight. '_Maybe now she is ready to talk_" Booth stepped out and started to head to her apartment.

He didn't bother to knock; she may even try to escape through the window. Booth swept the apartment with his eyes; nobody was on the living room or the kitchen. He slowly walked to her room. The door was slightly open

"Bones?" Booth said as he open a little more the door "You forgot your earring" He swung the little jewelry piece in his hand

Brennan's body jerked as she found out he was there, she turned around and sighed "Booth, please just leave" Tears formed in her eyes. She was no longer wearing the dress; she was now wearing dark jeans with a sweatshirt that read 'FBI', her hair was still in curls framing her face

"What are you doing?" Booth entered the room completely, he looked over Brennan's body to see the things over the bed; there where two suitcases, one already closed while the other was open with clothing falling from the sides

"Booth just leave" Brennan ran a hand through her eyes, getting rid of the tears

"No!" Booth snapped quickly, he walked to the foot of the bed; he reached out and picked an envelope

"That's none of your business, put it down and leave!"

"No Bones, I'm not going to" He opened the envelope and read; his eyebrows pushed lower as he kept reading. The envelope was from the Harvard Institute, it was an invitation for Brennan to work there, at the end of the envelope was Brennan's confirmation

"Boo.." She was caught off

"What's this?" He slowly placed the letter back into the envelope "You where leaving"

"I don't want to talk" Brennan pushed his body aside to finish packing, she grabbed the envelope from his hands and placed it inside one of the suitcase's pockets

"I don't care, we need to" Booth turned her so she was facing him "Why are you leaving?"

"Work"

"Work?" He laughed with skepticism "Of course, with Dr. Temperance Brennan is always work, nothing else"

Brennan rolled her eyes "What did you think was going to happen?" She pointed a finger to his chest "You think I was going to say I love you back and that I was going to go crying to your arms as a princess in distress" She led her finger drop "Huh? I'm sorry to tell you Booth, but that's not going to happen"

Booth stared into her eyes "Shut up Bones"

"What? You can't talk to me li.."

"I know you" Now it was he that was pointing the finger "I know you Temperance, not like any other guy has known you, I really do know you, and I love the real you"

"You don't know me, and you don't"- Her mouth stopped moving as she tried to finish the sentence

Booth helped her finish it "Love you? Yes, I do. Why are you really leaving?"

Brennan inhale and let the air out "Because of you" She said in a whisper "I know you love what you do, making justice be known, setting things right" He kept quiet so she could continue "I can't just let my feelings out Booth, without hurting someone" Brennan's voice was starting to get lost in her words, she took time to breath and spoke again "Cam told me that we can't work like this, but the thing is Booth I can't work with you and don't feel anything, I can't see you just like my work partner. I can't"

"Bones, why didn't you mention this before?"

"I will leave Booth, and you can continue doing what you do, everyone's happy"

"Everyone? The thing I love most about my job is getting to see you Bones" He grabbed her face in his hands, got closer so their mouths was breaths away "I don't care about work, science, relationships, none of that. I care about you. If you leave I will too" Booth kissed her, this time she didn't pull away but instead grabbed his suit tightly, slightly matching her hips with his

"Booth" She still had her eyes closed

"Huh?" Booth didn't let go off her body

"I love you" They both smiled "I don't want to leave, but Cam is go.."

"Sshh" He placed his finger over her lips "Don't worry about her, I will talk to Cullen. Plus, Hodgins is kind of the boss, I'm sure Angela would make him let us work together" Booth kissed her again and pulled away to let her talk

"But wouldn't that be unethical?"

"Yes a little, are you in?"

"Absolutely" Brennan smiled mischievously

"Dr. Brennan has never done something unethical?" Booth teased her playfully, pushing aside the suitcases from the bed

Brennan nodded once "And then again you have never won an argument" She pushed him to bed and landed on top of him "Fairytales actually do exist" Brennan said as she leaned down to kiss him

* * *

**Liked it? Please tell me. Thanks from reading and following the story all along. Please review **


End file.
